Dungeons
Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) is the first and most famous roleplaying game. Created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson, it was first published by TSR in 1974, and went through several revisions over the years that followed. TSR and D&D were eventually acquired by the game's current owner and publisher, Wizards of the Coast, now a subsidiary of Hasbro. The third edition of D&D was published in 2000, is the source of the d20 System and its Open Game License-compatible System Reference Document. Wizards of the Coast published several standalone licensed games that made use of the d20 System, followed soon after by the generic d20 Modern Roleplaying Game in 2002. The revised edition of third edition ("v3.5 edition") was published in 2003, and the v3.5 d20 System SRD soon followed. The 4th edition of D&D was published in 2008, and marked a break with the OGL in favor of the more stringent Game System License (GSL). A 5th edition of the game was released in 2014, and a new OGL-compatible SRD was released for 5e in early 2016; this SRD included a much less comprehensive cross-section of the new edition's rules than were included in the 3rd Edition SRD. Open Game Content Not all text from the following sources is OGC; much of it is designated as product identity or otherwise excluded from reproduction under the OGL. D&D v3.0: * Player's Handbook (only as included in the 3.0 SRD) * Dungeon Master's Guide (only as included in the 3.0 SRD) * Monster Manual (only as included in the 3.0 SRD) * Psionics Handbook (only as included in the 3.0 SRD) * Epic Level Handbook (only as included in the 3.5 SRD) * Deities & Demigods (only as included in the 3.5 SRD) * Monster Manual II (Razor Boar and Scorpionfolk) * Dragon Magazine Presents d20 Special (a.k.a. Dragon Annual 6): ** "First Look: Dragonstar": Implant Spellware feat and the names and game mechanics of spellware enhancements ** "The Black Talon Ss'ressen: An Arcanis Guide Compiled by Sir Armind Gerhard Tildighast": Tail Attack feat, Saurian domain, Holy domain, and game mechanics for lizardfolk subraces ** "Black Riders and Bone Horses: Undead Cavalry from The Gryphon's Legacy": the undead war elephant, extreme barding, and new feats ** "Firearms in Freeport": the Firearms Drill feat and firearms mechanics * Dragon Magazine 304 (article "Prestige Races: Changing Your Character for the Better") * Dragon Magazine 308 (article "Dragon Magic") * Dragon Magazine 311 (article "Arcane Alterations: Templates for Spells") * Dragon Compendium Volume I (article "Arcane Alterations: Templates for Spells", reprinted from Dragon #311) D&D v3.5: * Player's Handbook v3.5 edition (only as included in the 3.5 SRD) * Dungeon Master's Guide v3.5 edition (only as included in the 3.5 SRD) * Monster Manual v3.5 edition (only as included in the 3.5 SRD) * Expanded Psionics Handbook (only as included in the 3.5 SRD) * Unearthed Arcana (all content except product identity and the related githyanki/githzerai, slaad, and yuan-ti bloodlines) D&D 5th Edition: * Player's Handbook (only as included in the 5e SRD) * Dungeon Master's Guide (only as included in the 5e SRD) * Monster Manual (only as included in the 5e SRD) Category:Dungeons & Dragons